Bloodbound
by Aerodeenamic
Summary: Hi, (hides behind a huge roch) please read and accept my humble apologies, hehehe. - gulp-
1. Chapter 1

Bloodbound,  
The blue glow  
  
*Authors note: mushy stuff, but hey I'm new at this and a sucker for a Merlock/Sarahfic, there's still not enough of them in my opinion.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fttd or it's characters blablabla don't sue I haven't got any money anyway.  
  
  
Merlock watched the sun go down after a long days work. "I haven't seen Sarah for a long time. When will the time bureau finally give me an opportunity to see her again??" He pondered, while staring blankly into the coloured sky. Bindi was dozing of beside him. He cocked his head to look at the timeshifter. "She's so much prettier when she's not acting all envious of Sarah. I wish she would understand she will never become anything else than a close friend. My heart belongs to Sarah. When will she accept?" He sighed softly and stood up. Bindi awoke. "Merlock?" She asked sleepy. "We have to go home Bindi, I'm hungry and I think you should eat too." For once she didn't argue with him and just nodded. "Let's go." He got on his aircycle and Bindi took her usual place right beside him. He powered the machine up and off they went, into the purple/orange sky.  
  
~In the meantime at Dr. Goodmans house~  
  
"Gilian!! Stop with the cold, distant act, I know you want me!! Wanna go out on a date??" Dr. Goodman was trying another useless attempt to get Jillian Grey on a date, he had his goofy grin on again. "For the millionth, if not zillionth time Dr. Goodman: NO! Our relation is strictly business." Bernie's eyes began to shine. "I just love it when you say 'relation' Jillian, you make it sound so damn sexy!" "Dr. Goodman..." "You can call me Bernie.." "Whatever... listen.. I would prefer it if you called me Ms. Grey instead of Jillian, I don't call you Bernie now do I?" "She called me Bernie!" Dr. Goodman yelled out with an ecstatic look of happiness on his face right before he fell backwards for balancing the chair on two wheels. Flint had watched the whole event with amazement. "Tony, why does uncle Bernie act like that whenever Ms. Grey appears on screen?" He asked puzzled. Tony replied: "He has a huge crush on her, but seems to forget the fact that she really doesn't dig him." "Dig? She's not 'digging' him, how can you 'dig' in uncle Bernie??" Flint asked. Tony formed a sweat drop. -Sigh- "I mean he likes her a lot. But she doesn't like him that way." Flint still looked curious, but decided not to go on about it. Suddenly he remembered something. "HEY!! How's Sarah doing?? Is she still ill?" Flint asked. Tony nodded. "I'm afraid so Flint. She still has a fever, but I think she's doing better now." "After lunch, shall we go upstairs and keep her company?" Flint asked in his cheerful voice. "Allright, I think she'll like that." Tony replied with a smile.  
  
~Sarah's bedroom~  
  
Sarah was oblivious to the things happening around her, since she was vast asleep and was having a peculiar, creepy dream.   
  
There was a bright, very bright blue/pink light surrounding her, forcing her to only peek through half closed eyelids. Slowly the light started to become less bright and when she could finally open her eyes totally, she found that she was in a huge bright space, standing on a iceblue marble floor. There were no walls, and she could only see some pillars, small and larger ones, with blue roses. They looked familiar but Sarah couldn't quite place them in her dream. She felt a presence and looked around nervously. Spotting no-one, she relaxed. After taking a few steps and finding the floor stable and secure, she started walking around.  
  
Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. The brightness disappeared and soon there was a cold, icy atmosphere in the space she was in. Sarah tensed and whirled around to see who was there. "Still no one...." She wondered out loud. "H..Hello??" She asked. She was starting to get scared, but also felt anger rising within her. "Show yourself!!! Don't toy with me!!" She screamed in a small outburst. She could hear a chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. A cold hand was placed on her shoulder. Sarah yelped and jerked her shoulder away from the hand and started running. Her eyes were starting to burn, she felt like crying but couldn't. "This isn't real!!!" She yelled. All of a sudden the floor disappeared and she fell into emptiness. She screamed all the way, until finally something or someone had stopped her fall. She slowly opened her eyes one by one to see where she was now. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the loving gaze and red firy eyes of Merlock. He had caught her in his strong arms. She blinked once and blushed a little. Just as she opened her mouth to thank him, she noticed a change. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get anything come out of her throat. She started panicking and tried to scream, but soon realised that she had in fact lost her voice. She put her left hand on her throat and made a few attempts to make a sound, all in vain.  
  
With a look of dispair she looked back into Merlocks eyes and her eyes widened with shock as she saw who was holding her. Merlocks loving gaze had turned into an icecold, mean smirk, his eyes firing with hatred, fangs showing as his face suddenly started to change. He threw her on the marble floor which mysteriously had returned. She immediately got up, feeling a little dizzy and she tried to get away from the thing that really caught her. But realisation came with a shock: she was frozen stiff and couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't make a sound, move or close her eyes. She felt herself being levitated off the ground and there was nothing she could do about it. Her heart was beating in an unnatural rate as she was turned around by the force that held her in a levitating grip. No matter how hard she tried to look away, there was no escaping it: she had to see what had happened to what at first looked like Merlock.  
  
Her eyes got bigger and the upcoming scream got stuck in her throat. She choked a little and gasped for air: there was it, right in front of her: the sight she didn't want to see. Merlock had grown larger than his usual length and he had the meanest look she had ever seen. The hate seemed to burn in his dark, red eyes. He laughed evilly at her and opened his mouth to show his fangs. She couldn't believe what happened next: the teeth started growing and he a danger aura surrounded him. The teeth turned a little yellow and his eyes started to glow as he continued turning in a huge, dangerous vampire. One tear of fear fell out of Sarah's eyes, but she still couldn't move. Her voice returned and she let out a hoarse whisper. "Merlock...no...this ain't you...I refuse to believe it!!"   
  
His body started changing in a rapid rate now. His purple hair changed in blue and started growing, and so did he. His Victorian outfit changed as well. A long, black cloth appeared out of nowhere and slid up his back, attaching itself to the white shirt the changing figure was wearing . It was a long black, silken cape. The figure wasn't facing her anymore and still was changing.   
  
All of a sudden everything went silent and the figure stopped changing. Sarah gasped for air and although she had her voice back, she couldn't scream or cry out loud. Another tear made it's way down her face as she was gasping, trying to remain conscious.  
  
The figure stood upright now, appearing to be a very tall, large and mysterious but dangerous man. He turned around slowly, trying to build the tension to a peek. He turned around and Sarah saw a man with a msk in front of his face. She didn't have to think for long to remember who he was, she had seen him in a holograph before.   
  
"The dark lord!" She whispered with huge, scared eyes. The hand holding the mask lowered and she couldn't believe her eyes. For the man with the mask, was not the dark lord... with a tremendous shock Sarah looked straight in the icecold face and red eyes of none other than Merlock. "Surprised? The figure said in an icecold, arrogant tone. He chuckeled again and Sarah remembered the chuckle she heard earlier. "It was you who laughed at me!! Who are you? I refuse to believe that you are Merlock!" The smile disappeared of the man's face. "Believe what you want, little one. You don't matter to me. Look behind you." She was turned around by the force that caused her to levitate and remain paralysed. There stood a tall, blue skinned boy in the same outfit as Merlock. Sarah had her hope back again for a brief moment. Until the boy turned around. A white, hateful faced looked at her. "This must be the true face of the dark lord!" She thought.   
  
The boy spoke. "I am not as young as I appear, so don't be fooled little one. I am far more powerful than you could ever comprehend. He seems to have an interest in you, so I chose you to deliver a message to him. Tell him that I know who his loved one is. She will be hunted down by the uglinator, and so will all of the persons close to him be if he doesn't decide what he will do soon. The matter in which he has to make a decision will be presented to him soon enough. He must decide who it is going to be. His friends and love....or his blood. He can never match my powers so do not fight me, you, him or that caveboy or anyone else. For he will have to pay dearly for it, or his loved one. I can understand why he chose her though..." The dark figure said while looking Sarah straight in her eyes. In a flash he was in front of her and grabbed her chin. With one of his sharp nails he trailed down her cheek, leaving a bright red stripe behind. His eyes widened and he got a disturbed look on his face. He revealed one of his fangs in a smirk and his face closed in on hers. Sarah cried and tried to scream, only to realize that she had once more lost her voice. His tongue licked down the cut once and his red eyes lightened for a moment. "No..." Sarah thought.   
  
In a swift movement he let go of her chin and backed off, licking his lips once. His evil smirk returned. "Now go, I no longer need you to be in my presence." He made a gesture with his hands and she was flung backwards, landing on her back with a loud thump. She got up as fast as she could and looked around with terror written on her face. But there was no one. Just the blue glowing space and the cold marble floor.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Sarah screamed as she said up in bed, all covered in sweat. She immediately reached for her cheek, only to find it untouched. She jerked her head from side to side and discovered that she wasn't in the blue space anymore. She was home, in her room. She let out a sigh of relief and stared ahead with a blank look. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Tony, uncle Bernie and Flint. The moment she saw them she started crying.   
  
Bernard ran to her immediately and kneeled down beside her, hugging her. "What is the matter Sarah? Why did you scream? Was your dream really that bad? Well don't worry because that's exactly what it was, just a nasty dream. We're here now."  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
So do you want more???  
  
Just let me know, I'm only a few typing lines and a submit button away...  
  
Hope you liked it, please r&r and surely I will continue soon enough...  
  
^_~  



	2. Chapter 2

Bloodbound ****

Bloodbound

~Chapter 2~

Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD and don't claim anyright to the characters or the series blablablabla

Authors note: thanx for reviewing, really schway and nice!!!! ^_^ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the first!!

~Sara's room~

"But uncle, it seemed so real!!!! It was just….horrifying!!" Sara felt tears burning in her eyes, but decided not to cry so she wouldn't alarm her family and friends even more. Flint had a very worried look on his face. Tony sat down on Sara's head and kissed her kindly on her forehead. "It wasn't real Sara, you don't have to be afraid of anything. We won't let anything happen to you, okay? Now you just lay back and relax. Do you want something to drink? Or maybe something to eat?" At the mentioning of food Flint's face lightened up. "Hey yeah that's a great idea Tony!! We can all eat in Sara's room to keep her company!" Sara felt a small smile crossing her lips and she let out a soft laugh. "Flint I won't have any of that. When I'm all better I will have to clean up the mess you make during eating!" Flint looked surprised. "I don't make a huge mess when I'm eating do I?" Everybody just sighed.

"Anyway, thanks Tony. I would love some water." Tony nodded. "Comin' up sis!" And with that he left the room, followed by Flint. Uncle Bernie looked in Sara's eyes again with a serious expression. "Sara, what happened in your dream that was so horrible? What made you scream out loud?" Sara hesitated for a moment.

She decided not to tell her uncle everything. She felt like she had to think about what happened and what she was going to do. For the moment she decided the following was enough: "I…I just saw the Dark Lord and he was telling how he was going to hunt us down..It all gets a little blurry from there. But you're right it was all just a bad dream and I should probably forget all about it." Uncle Bernie kept on staring at her for a moment, as if trying to find out whether or not she was telling the truth. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. "I should let it rest. It clearly upset her very much." He thought to himself. He got up after giving his niece a small kiss on the cheek. "I will go to my lab now to work on some improvements on the timecycle. Think you will be ok? If there's anything wrong or if you need anything, just let me know." Sara gave him a small smile in return and nodded. Bernard looked back one more time and left.

Sara leaned back against the back of her head and closed her eyes for a moment. She had one hell of a headache and massaged her temples. She let out a sigh. She opened her eyes and looked out her window to the sky outside. She drifted off in thoughts. "What happened?? Why did everything feel so real?? What am I supposed to do with this…Maybe uncle Bernie really is right…after all, dreams can be very convincing. Worrying about something non-existent isn't very useful. Try to forget it Sara, you'll only drive yourself insane if you keep on thinking about it like this. Allright I'll try to forget. Just a dream…" Sara sighed and felt a little relieved that she wouldn't have to think about what happened anymore, and neither did she have to worry about telling her family, friends and…Merlock. She quickly shook the thought and put het two bare feet on the carpet. 

Then something in the left corner of the room caught her attention. Her heartbeat went a little faster as she was trying to tell herself that someone, Tony or Flint, must have left something in her room that didn't belong there. After all, they loved coming to her room and peek at her stuff. Somehow it wasn't that convincing and didn't offer the comfort she longed for. She took a deep breath and turned around to face what had caught her attention.

When the vision of what she saw got through to her shocked head, she started whimpering and put one hand on her mouth to prevent herself from yelling out loud. In a flash she felt the sharp, stinging pain in her cheek, but there was still no mark there. A few tears burned in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She sat back down on her bed, trembling.

Pinned on her desk, was a single darkblue rose, leaving a simple but effective and terrifying memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD, bla blabla

*Authors note: enjoy!!

~Sara's room~

Sara closed her eyes and let her tears flow. She couldn't help but feeling scared and confused about what she'd seen. Slowly opening her eyes, she returned her gaze to the rose. "So it was real!! I mean…I'm not hallucinating am I?" Sara thought. Right at that moment Tony came in, holding a glass of water in his hands. " Here ya go Sara, feel any better already?" But he froze when he saw his sisters expression. Worried, he sat next to her. " What's wrong? Not still that dream I hope?" Sara looked in her brother's eyes and nodded. She pointed to her desk. Tony looked and frowned a little. "What's there to see? It's just your desk. Do you want something from your desk?" Sara couldn't believe he didn't see the rose, and for a moment was convinced that her brother was trying to pull her leg. But she wasn't sure and tried to figure out if he actually didn't see it or was just joking. "You don't see anything Tony?? You're not lying are you?" She asked hesitantly. "No I'm telling you, I don't see anything on your desk. Nothing unusual that is." Sara looked from her brother to her desk. "So you mean it?" She asked. "Yes! Now will you please tell me what's wrong?" He asked, starting to get annoyed.

~Merlock's home~

Merlock had eaten very little and was still thinking about his work, the time police and Sara. Bindi on the other hand had been very hungry and was eating what seemed like tons. Merlock played a little with his food. He could eat normal food, but preferred blood. Of course he hadn't had fresh human blood in quite some time now. Ever since he became a time detective, he gave up his vampire traits as much as possible. He looked over at Bindi with sad eyes. Bindi felt his gaze and her heart warmed. "Why are you eating so little Merlock? Is something the matter?" Merlock averted his eyes and just shook his head no. "I guess I'm just all worn out right now Bindi. That's all. You finish your meal in peace, I'm taking a shower and after that I'm going to bed. There's a long day ahead of us in the morning." Bindi nodded and decided to not argue with him about leaving her alone to eat. Merlock put his plate in the sink and walked upstairs to his bathroom. There he turned on the hot water and pressed another button to put in some cold water, or he would surely burn himself. 

He took of his clothes in a swift movement and threw them in a corner. Usually he would fold them or hang his garment in his cupboard, but for some reason not today. He failed a mission today. He hadn't failed a single mission in a very long time. He stept in the shower and let the warm water flow along his body. Closing his eyed, he remembered the events of today.

Jillian Grey had contacted him early that morning. Naturally she had a mission for him, but this one was different from the ones he was used to. Usually he would have to go to a certain time to collect a timeshifter, but this time he was contacted because of something, or actually someone different. An individual had somehow managed to travel in time and space and was apparently a threat to the timeline. Jillian Grey also informed him that this person somehow knew Merlock's name. A squad from the timepolice had tried to arrest the person, but the individual had defeated them without much effort. Before dissapearing, the person had left a message for them to bring to the timebureau headquarters: "Send Merlock Holmes to come for me, and only him. You have already undergone that I can take on any squad you send to me. If you send Flint, I will simply destroy as much as possible in this timeline, not to mention I will make sure that Flint will be unable to battle me. For the plain and simple reason that he won't be able to see or sense me anywhere. And when he's trying to figure it out with his small mind, I will be right behind him to inject a very unpleasant poison into him. I will make sure that no-one will get in my way. You see, I will only allow Merlock to come and try to catch up to me. I have a small message to deliver to him." 

Merlock was dumbfounded when he heard this, but his curiosity had taken over. Jillian had warned him that this person was dangerous and that he should take precautions. Merlock felt alarmed, but did not doubt his own powers. He set his timecycle and as always Bindi went with him, never leaving his side. 

The water got cold and Merlock snapped out of his flashback. "Bindi.!! Turn of the water downstairs!" He yelled. A small giggle came and soon enough the water returned to the temperature it was before. He closed his eyes again and went back to where he was, in thoughts.

He remembered the warning Jillian Grey gave him and the worried look she had on her face. He didn't pay it much mind then and this was bothering him now. "If only I had listened to her…Why was I so overconfident?" The flash came back again. As he entered the time where the mysterious illegal timetraveler was located, the first thing that he noticed was the extremely bad weather. Thunder rolled through the sky, cutting through the dark, almost black clouds. The sky itself had a disturbingly darkblue colour. Merlock was annoyed by the rain, but wasn't too worried just yet. He had dealt with this sort of situation before and back then he had done a marvellous job. This was different though and he sensed it. He peered through his half-closed eyes and turned to Bindi. "Do you see anything yet?" He saw that she wasn't on or near his shoulder, but saw instead that he had suddenly grown a round hump on his back, under his cape. "No" A small, muffled voice said. Merlock rolled his eyes and growled a little, but decided that it was understandable why she was hiding.

He landed his timescooter on a large dark rock nearby and observed the curving landscape. There were immensely large woods on his right and to his left there was a rocky landscape, rocks and boulders everywhere. It all had a gloomy appearance. In front of him he saw a few open areas and in the far distance he could see mountains. He couldn't recall ever being here. 

The rain slowed down and he smelled the scent of the moist ground. Bindi came from under his cape and looked around the landscape. "What a horrible place! It looks so…so…dark and dreadful and sad!" She commented, obviously not to fond of their location. "You're right." He stated with a low voice. How dreary it was, it did leave quite an impression in his mind. "We'll start looking for that person now. Too bad Jillian couldn't give me a good description of the looks of the one that we're supposed to find. Bindi in reply just nodded. 

Merlock turned around and headed for the path he had chosen for the safest descent. Just then he felt a presence a little to the right behind him.

R&R plze, hope y'all are looking forward to the next chapter, coming up soon enough.

Bye bye peeps! ^_^

Aerodeenamic


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD etc. etc.

*Authors note: Once again enjoy reading and I hope this chapter will be as…uhm…fascinating (haven't got the right word for this story right now) as the previous ones…

Merlock tensed, but remained as cool as possible. Without turning around he spoke, in an icy tone: "Are you the one who called for me?" The person behind him chuckled. Bindi spun around and her eyes got big with fear, as she was startled by the presence behind her, blaming herself for not noticing that there was someone behind her and Merlock. Merlock narrowed his eyes and finally turned around. There stood a boy, about the same length as Merlock, wearing a large black cape. The boy reached for the hood of his cape and slowly uncovered his face, the hood blowing faintly in the wind on his back. Merlock was surprised at the sight of the one he was sent for. However, he was used to a lot of things and wasn't afraid of the sight of another vampire. Which was exactly what stood before him.

The boy spoke first. "Ah, finally the great Merlock has found me. Well, actually I found you. I'm quite surprised that you didn't sense me sooner. You are supposed to have very high senses. But I'll cut the crap and get to where I came for: deliver you a notice." Merlock raised one eyebrow and folded his arms. "You went through all that trouble just to deliver me a message? Well well well..I'm flattered. Who are you? Or is that some kind of big mystery?" Merlock asked. "Yes and no. I can tell you this: I was sent for you by a powerful entity who obviously has plans for you. He is my master and I only carry out as ordered by him. As you noticed I am too a vampire, but I have overcome the need for blood, just like you have. My name doesn't matter and is impossible for you to pronounce anyway. You are not special to me, but you are to my master and therefore I went through some things to get you here. Personally I would have done it through an easier way, but he moves in peculiar ways and it is none of my business to bother him with how I would have done it. That enough for you?" 

Merlock nodded. "It is. But whether you got some kind of message for me or not, you broke various rules so I am not really here to hear you talk about your so called 'master'. I am here to take you back to the 25th century and deliver you to the timebureau headquarters. There are a lot of people who have a lot of questions for you to answer. Come with me peacefully, and I will not use to much force." The boy chuckled again in that smug way and it got Merlock angry. His well hidden temper was slowly popping up. Before Merlock could add anything, the other opened his mouth again. "You are funny. I think I'll enjoy this more than I first thought. You can not possibly take me anywhere. You are weak compared to me."

This was the straw that made Merlock flare with anger. His red eyes twinkled dangerously and he had difficulty to keep himself from attacking the arrogant identity before him. He hissed: "You call me weak? You have obviously never fought me. Now I have had enough of your weird talk. Shut up and turn around so I can cuff you, because I'm VERY close to rage right now." The boy stopped chuckling, but his eyes still twinkled with some kind of evil joy. "Allright, allright. Calm down, it wasn't my intention to get you fired up like this." At the sound of the boy's voice, Merlock gritted his teeth and calmed himself down. It would be better if he was in full control of himself. 

One way or another, he was going to arrest this person and be back in time for dinner. He had had enough with this one. He pulled out his handcuffs from one of his pockets and approached the boy. A smirk appeared on the boys face. "Ahh I see you still want to take a shot at bringing me in. Try." Merlock stormed towards the boy. Everything suddenly seemed to happen in slow motion. Where the boy stood, was now no-one. Merlock looked stunned, but before he could turn around he felt a severe kick to his back, which sent him sprawling to the ground. "What humiliation!" He thought. He immediately got up and turned around, ignoring the pain in his back.

"You will pay for that move, bastard!" he growled. In the blink of an eye the boy was right in front of him. The one thing that caught Merlocks eye was a silvery, shiny needle coming towards him. He tried to dodge it, but felt the needle penetrating his neck. He winced at with both hands went for his neck, to pull the needle out. He took it out of his neck and with one hand squeezed the place where it had entered. In the other hand he held the shot and looked at it. Inside was a leftover of a deep blue liquid. His eyes flashed to the face of the boy and gave the angriest look he had ever given anyone. But then he noticed something.

All of his muscles suddenly seemed to stop functioning. He frowned and tried his best to stand on his two feet, but soon found himself kneeling, with one hand to the ground for support. He felt fluffy in his head. Cursing himself for not being faster, he tried to speak up, but realized it was no use, his voice seemed to have dissapeared. 

Bindi got over her shock, as it all happened so incredibly fast and got angry. She attacked the boy. "How dare you hurt my Merlock!" She flew towards the boy's face, letting out an angry yell. The boy just laughed. Merlock tried to warn her, but was paralyzed as the liquid inside the needle had taken full effect on him. He laid down on his back and a single tear of frustration rolled from his eyes. He could hear the slap the boy gave Bindi and he heard the thump that she made when she hit the ground. "Strange, I can not make a single move and can't speak, and yet I hear everything perfectly. What IS that stuff? Damn it! Bindi! I can't help you now, I hope you're not hurt to much." He thought.

Footsteps approaching. The boys face appeared above Merlocks head. He had that smirk on again. Merlock felt his rage and tried with all his might to fight him, but to his frustration still couldn't move or speak at all. The boy spoke. "I didn't have a choice, so I'll hope you can forgive me for that rough treatment." With that he burst into laughter. Merlock narrowed his eyes, one of the few things he could still do. "But I'll get to the point. Someone you know will meet my master in one of his forms in a dream soon enough. This is to emphasize that this is a serious and important matter to consider. That person will give you a message to...well…put in a little extra persuasion for you. I'll keep it simple and not give away the motivation and deeper reasons for my masters interest in you. You have a choice: A; you remain where you are and keep your job as a timedetective, along with the friends you now have. This will of course cause a little trouble for you and others. B; you agree to come with me now to my masters location and from now on call him your master. Or, C; you can get some time to consider all of this. To make sure you make the right decision. Since you can't speak right now I'll make the decision for you. You will get time to think about all of this. That gives us some time to take care of certain things. You will be notified one way or another when and where the decision is to be made. Oh, and one more thing before I leave: don't worry, you will regain full control over your body in 5 minutes. Naturally I will be gone by then. Well, it's been fun, ta ta!" The boy said. He kneeled and gave Merlock a soft pat on the cheeks. After that he stood up and just vanished.

Merlock concentrated to make sure that the boy was gone, and realised that he was indeed gone. Still unable to move, he closed his eyes and thought: "What the hell just happened? How could he be so fast and get to me first? I failed… I can't believe I failed! And what was all that stuff the freak talked about?" Merlock closed his eyes, but opened them just as fast. "Bindi! Where is she? Is she allright?" He heard a moan come from a few feet away from him. He sighed with relief. At least she was still alive. "W-What happened?" Bindi asked in a shaky voice.


	5. Chapter 5

1 Chapter 5  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD or any rights to the series or it's characters don't sue blablabla  
  
* This chapter is high on conversation and (kinda) low on action. But this is intended, part of the masterplan! Mwuhahahaha! (kidding) I'm working on some good ideas for the next chapters but until then, this will simply have to suffice.  
  
*Author's note: I haven't written any fanfics (or chapters) in quite a while so I hope this chapter won't disappoint you and will be as good as the other ones. Sorry for taking so long to continue by the way! (gets down on knees and starts praying SOMEONE will read and like it, besides herself of course ;) ) Alright I'll shut up now. Enjoy reading!  
  
----------  
  
  
  
~At Dr. Goodman's house~  
  
The day had dragged on for Sara, who had been suffering all day from a nasty headache. She had avoided Tony, Flint and the others as much as possible. The dream and the single dark blue rose had been floating in her mind, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't let go. It was impossible she could see things that weren't there, Tony had said. She didn't understand it either, but she saw it none the less. "Am I really losing it? I must be overworked, what else is there to say about it? I… I need some air I guess." She thought. After dinner, she quickly brought all the plates to the kitchen and saw that uncle Bernie, Tony and Flint were already on the couch, watching a soccer game. Sara sighed and got her long purple coat. As she put it on, she said; "I'm going for a walk if you don't mind. I'll be back in about an hour or so." Uncle Bernie looked up from the TV and nodded. "Allright, but be careful. You've just recently recovered. Are you still worrying about that dream, Sara?" Bernard asked all of a sudden, one eyebrow up. Sara turned around and faced the door. "Just a little. But I just want to go outside and enjoy some fresh air. I've been inside for days uncle." Bernard just nodded. "Then go ahead, but don't stay out for too long." "I promise" Sara replied.  
  
Sara stepped outside. She pulled the zipper of her coat up a little higher and smelled the air. It felt good being outside again. She looked around the neighbourhood, deciding where to go. "The playground will do. There are usually no kids out there around this time. Maybe I can get some things straight. That place always manages to calm my nerves. And how I need that right now." She thought. She turned left and started walking, while her boots made soft tapping sounds on the pavement.  
  
She heard a sound coming from a low wall nearby. She tightened her muscles.. but relaxed them slowly when she realized two small boys were playing with some marbles, behind the small and low stone wall she was passing. Not long after she arrived at the playground. She walked towards her favourite bench, underneath a huge tree with hanging branches. She sat down, pulled her knees up and put her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes and thought about what she was going to do. The first thing that popped up in her mind was to go and see Merlock. "What if I just go to him, tell him that I had a strange dream in which terrible things happened ...and that he was mentioned something about a message.. No. If I do that, he'll just think I'm nuts and somehow I don't think I can deal with not being believed right now. I mean; a rose no-one can see, come on. It must be just my weird brain. I'm probably just still reacting to the fever." Unfortunately, that thought did not give her the comfort she was searching for. "O.k. Suppose… suppose I do go and tell Merlock. How will I start?? I have to have things straight or I'll make no sense at all.." She carried on and tried to decide whether or not she would visit the time detective vampire. After another few minutes, she made her decision. "I'm going. I'll figure out what to say when I get there." She stood up, wiped the sand that had been on the bench from her coat, and started another walk. She had a little trouble finding his home, since it was hidden between all the other, larger houses, but finally she found it. She swallowed once and walked up the short path to Merlock's house. She brushed her hair over her shoulder with her hands as she stood in front of the door. She knocked three times and waited.  
  
~Merlock's home~  
  
Merlock had finished showering an hour ago and was still in deep thoughts about his failure. He was blaming himself for everything and was in a bad mood. He hadn't been able to contact Jillian, as she wasn't present at the headquarters. She had been called to a very important meeting with some other leaders and managers of a different location. He walked downstairs and laid down on the couch. Bindi still was upstairs, getting ready for bed. She had tried to forget the whole matter ever happened. Merlock hadn't been able to explain what had happened, other than they had been attacked by their enemy and that he had failed. Her attempts to make him feel better all had failed and she had eventually stopped trying.  
  
This was when he heard three soft knocks. A small low growl came from his throat as he got up and walked towards the door. With a quick jerk he pulled the door open, preparing to snarl at whoever was standing there.  
  
"O!" Sara said as she turned back towards the door. "I…I thought you weren't home. I was wondering, may I speak with you right now? I mean, have you got time to see me?" Sara asked a little nervously. She had never seen Merlock look this tired and somehow beaten before.  
  
Merlock's mouth opened a little and his eyes widened, forgetting immediately he intended to snarl at who dared to knock on his door. "Sara!", he said, "How lovely to see you. What brings you here? I'm sorry, I'm kind of a mess right now but I just… yeah sure come in." Sara stepped through and entered his home. Everything was a little dark as all the shades were down. Merlock quickly pressed a few buttons and there was light in the room. The plates from dinner were still on the table and Sara turned away from the table with a small blush, as she had seen the small bloodbag that was laying there. Merlock saw why she turned away and quickly disposed of it. "I'm sorry if that scared you Sara, but I'm glad you know what I am. Please, sit down. Do you want something to drink?" Sara quickly shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not really thirsty right now." Merlock smiled a little. "Neither am I." A small silence fell. Both seemed to be thinking about what they were going to say to each other. Merlock suddenly looked up and stared Sara straight in the eyes. "What are you afraid of Sara?" He asked calmly. Sara's eyes suddenly widened and she got nervous again. "What? What do you mean? How could you know I'm…" She stopped in her sentence. "I have high senses. When I concentrate, I can sense whether or not humans are scared. But I do not discover any fear for me. Something is else is bothering you. Why else would you have come here?" He had said the last sentence with a soft, almost painful voice. Sara heard this in what he had said. She didn't quite understand what he meant exactly. Sara's thought raced through her mind. She hesitated, then opened her mouth, hesitated again, then finally spoke up.  
  
"Last night… I had a dream.." as Sara spoke, Merlock's heart started racing and a unpleasant feeling awoke. Sara continued, as Merlock concentrated and got a very serious look on his face. Sara noticed the sudden tension in Merlock. She continued. "I'll try to make sense, but please don't mind if I don't, I'm not quite sure I'm doing the right thing, telling you about it. Well. Like I said, I have had a dream. It wasn't a very pleasant one." Sara laughed nervously. "Actually, it was quite terrifying. I was in a strange, cold place with a marble floor. There was no-one there except me, at least that was what I thought. I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, but I couldn't see who it was. And then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.. when suddenly the floor disappeared and I fell and fell, I remember I screamed, when someone stopped my fall. That someone he's, well, he was you. At first he was any way. You had caught me in your arms." Merlocks eyes lighted up a little after hearing this. But the serious expression returned as Sara continued again. "I tried to thank you, but my voice; it was gone. Then you started changing." Sara looked up as she had been staring at her fingers the whole time. "You or the thing that was you suddenly looked at me with a look of hatred, then threw me on the floor. I tried to crawl away, but I.." Sara felt tears burning as the whole experience returned to her. She calmed herself a little and continued. Merlock's bad feeling was now growing by the minute, as he saw the tears coming up in Sara's eyes. "I couldn't move", Sara whispered, "I was paralysed but something made me levitate of the ground into an upright position. He, the one who changed, spoke to me. He talked about that he knew who your loved one is, and that somehow I was meant to tell you this. He threatened to hurt Flint, the others, I honestly believe that he could, you know, because it was real. You had to make some sort of choice, or something terrible would happen. Your love and friends, or your blood. And he.." Sara paused and swallowed, "he made a cut in my cheek, and he licked the blood that welled up. After that, he tossed me away like I was nothing more than trash."  
  
Sara felt disgusted and turned away, not wanting to see Merlock's expression. Merlock said nothing, but closed his eyes and tightened his jaw. Sara tried to figure out what precisely his reaction was, but couldn't succeed. Sara felt insecure and uncertain. "I'm not making a lot of sense, but I just had to tell you what happened. At first, when I woke up, I convinced myself that it really was just a bad dream, as did my brother, uncle Bernard and Flint. But when they left my room, at my desk I saw a memory; a darkblue rose pinned on my desk. When I told Tony this, he thought I was losing it. He said that there was nothing there. But.. I know what I saw. I think." Sara closed her mouth tight, and almost felt ashamed of coming to Merlock and telling him about some dream she had. "He must think I'm crazy too, why else would he have that closed expression. Why else is he so silent. This was a mistake." Sara nervously thought. She licked her lips and spoke again. "Allright I'll go now. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, you must have work to do. You decide what you want to believe, I'll go now." Sara felt disappointed and got up. A cold hand grabbed her wrist as she passed him on her intended way out. She looked at him and finally Merlock looked up. His voice sounded a little hoarse. "Stay. I have something to tell you too. Although I was hoping I wouldn't have to." All sorts of thoughts crossed Sara's mind. But the thought that stood out the most was the fear of not being believed, a form of rejection.  
  
However; Sara sat back down beside him, curious of what he was going to say.  
  
  
  
* Well this was it, already working on chapter 6 so until then! Please R&R and let me know what you think, I appreciate it. 


	6. Chapter 6

* I don't own FTTD, don't sue. ( -mexican accent, no offense to the Mexicans- no dinero  
  
for you my friend )  
  
* Enjoy chapter 6! ^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I believe you." He said. Sara's mouth fell open. "You do? I mean, you really believe me?" She asked, overflowed with relief at the same time. "Yes. I know of what you speak. You have probably met the master of the person I met." Sara looked as dumbfounded as she possibly could right then. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I am not quite sure I understand it any more than you do. What I do know is that I think there is a link to what happened in your dream and what happened to me today." Sara's curiosity popped up again. "What happened to you today then?" Merlock gritted his teeth for a moment in memory of the laughter of the mysterious opponent he had encountered earlier that day. "Today I got a strange mission. That is; I had a strange awkward feeling about it. Someone had illegally travelled in time and had asked for me. The crew that was sent to get him first, was beaten by only him. So I got contacted to look for him. I also got the message that he asked for me alone. So I went. And I met him. He easily got the upper hand. He made me an offer, something about making a choice and acknowledge his master to be mine as well. He said he'd give me time to consider it. And he gave a clear hint that someone would be sent to me as a form of persuasion. That someone obviously is you."  
  
Sara blinked. "My word… you may very well be right! But.. I mean… why?" Merlock shook his head. "I am not sure. The time police has a lot of enemies, and getting a time agent on your side is a very smart move, that also shows gut to possible other enemies. But I think that's not it. This one doesn't really seem to care about the time police and obviously sure as hell has nothing to fear from them. I mean, even I couldn't take him down. I've tried to contact Jillian, but she's away. I've been thinking about it ever since I got back to our time."  
  
Sara took a moment to think about what he had said. "Usually you're not very open about your missions. Why are you telling me all this?" "Because I trust you. And because you came to me with your story. I think you are the one who would be sent for me. The one who plotted this must have known that you would come to me about this. DAMN IT!" He suddenly cursed, and slammed down his fist on the table. It left a creak in the glass. Sara let out a small shriek but quickly closed her mouth. "What does that bastard want from me! Why does he know so much about me and HOW can it be that he holds power over me!?" Sara replied in a small voice "I don't know." Merlock realized that his outburst had scared Sara and he immediately calmed himself. He reached out his hand and touched Sara's cheek. She turned a little red. "I am sorry. What happened today really got to me. Especially now I believe your involved in this too. The thought that you… or the other (he quickly added) might be in danger because of my failure…" Sara took his hand. "You didn't fail. I somehow believe that strongly. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sorry I brought this all up, it must be difficult for you, seeing how you never failed a mission you were sent out for by yourself." "Don't be." The two smiled at each other for a brief moment, a small twinkle could be seen in their eyes. But just as fast as it came, it disappeared just as fast. Merlock stood up after he had looked at the time on his modern, large clock that hangs on a nearby wall. "Sara. I want you to be careful. Even if it was just a dream. Promise me that." "I promise." "Now have you told Flint and the others this?" Suddenly she remembered them and blushed. "No, I..I just told them I had had a bad dream. I didn't think they'd believe me, seeing how I just recently recovered from a fever and… I wanted to tell you first." She couldn't believe she just opened up like that to him. The realisation of what Sara had said came quickly to Merlock and the left corner of hid mouth went a little up in a small grin. "I think I'd better go now." Sara quickly mumbled. She got up and tried to pass him, but he grabbed her hand again. "You don't know how much that means to me. Your confidence is a gift. I will treat it with care." He said in a low, warm voice. Sara turned red and pulled her hand back. "No prob. It's late, I have to go now. Bye!" She said and hurried herself to the door. Merlock just watched her. As Sara opened the door, and looked back at Merlock, his seductive smile and warm eyes suddenly turned ice cold and the smile washed off his face faster than an avalanch. Her stomach turned as she watched the sudden hate in his eyes. Shivers ran down her spine. She turned to face who, or what, was in the doorway.  
  
"Hello there pretty. Just in time. I seem to have a knack for that. Why don't you ask your timecop friend Merlock."  
  
Sara's eyes went big. There was no humanity in this boys stare. Just icy coldness. Sara went cold all over and could only whimper and utter words that couldn't be understood by anyone. "I am glad you are happy to see me too. Master knows how curious I've been to meet the one who had to play the other part." He smirked in an old, evil vampiric way. He reached out his hand and patted her cheek. Immediately the sting could be felt by Sara and as the boy pulled his hand back, there was blood on it. Sara's blood. Merlock eyes burned with furious anger that can't be expressed in words. "DON'T TOUCH HER! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He shouted in a growling voice. He dashed foward to make his words true, but the boy had anticipated this. In the blink of an eye he hold Sara in his arms. One arm took control over her upper body, the other grabbed her hair and jerked her head sidewards. In this second his teeth has grown to original size as well. Sara screamed. Merlock froze as he knew what the boy was threatening with. With all her willpower Sara tried not to cry, but the warm fluid prickling her eyes refused to listen. Soon there was a small stream of it flowing over her cheeks, burning a little where the cut had returned.  
  
"Interesting, this crying. Warm, salty fluid, and yet, it's taste is way more crappy than that red substance these human creatures are filled with. I can feel her heart you know, pumping it through her vains. She smells good, don't you agree?" He said, sniffing Sara's hair. Merlock braced himself. He wanted to kill him in the upper most terrible way. But was restrained by the vision of Sara. "Very wise. No need to endanger this pretty little thing, ey?" The boy stated, sounding simple and clear. He pulled Sara's hair tighter. "A reply or I will make you bald human girl." Sara let out a cry again, then focused on a reply, hoping he would let go of her hair and stop the torment. "No." She whispered. He started laughing, to Sara's disgust.  
  
"This is too easy! Everybody does it my way! You ARE weak, Merlock. You couldn't even prevent this from happening. And you think he's gonna save you girl?" He asked Sara. Sara didn't answer. A quick decision was made. She was not going to help this icecold creature in any way. Even if meant more pain. This time however; the boy ignored that he didn't get a reply. "Allright, I'll admit it. I'm playing right now. Enough with this." Merlock expected him to let go of Sara and got himself ready for a leap towards his damned enemy. "Yes Merlocky boy. I know you want to kill me. You can't. Don't think she's the one stopping you from killing me. I know you are not capable of it." "You call me weak and uncapable. Yet you will not let her go. Are you perhaps scared of me. Are YOU the one who is weak? After all, if you are outclassing me in strength, what do you need her for?" The attempt to provoke the boy didn't fully succeed. Though his eyes did flame at the word 'weak' he regained his calmth. "She is just a small insurance you will listen to me right away instead of wasting my precious time trying to defeat me in any battle. But I have no need for her. There are other ways to make you listen. You already know some of my 'mysterious' powers." He turned his attention to Sara. "Well pretty little thing. I'm done playing with you. You may go now." Sara couldn't help sighing softly with relief. As did Merlock. Right before the boy did an unthinkable thing. He let go of Sara. She hadn't anticipated on this as she almost fell forward. Still weak on her legs, she tried to stumble towards Merlock. But then there was no ground. Sara levitated in the air. She yelled. Merlock was filled with fear and shock. The expression of petrified surprise on Sara's face caught his eye. He tried to walk towards her, but stood frozen on the ground. Under influence of the evil creature as well.  
  
Merlock had the feeling of being turned into a robot, under command of the boy. Sara floated towards Merlock, unable to escape the grasp of the magical field around her. Merlock's stomach turned and fear for Sara's life swallowed him hole, as his fangs started growing again for the first time in a LONG period. Especially when he felt himself moving towards Sara, his eyes were being focused on her artery, in Sara's neck. "NO! PLEASE NO!" He thought, more scared than he had ever been in his long life. Sara went blank. Her tears stopped and there was nothing more than she could do than experience it inside, as her outside was under full power of that hated bastard-boy. Merlock tried to fight the power with all his might, but still his head moved slowly towards Sara's neck, his lips curling back just as slow. Inside he cried.  
  
Then there was a loud clap. Sara fell to the ground, and Merlock's power over his own body had been restored. Merlock fell to his knees. One tear made a tiny splash on the ground. He had the feeling he was going to be sick. Even though he didn't take Sara's blood, he hated himself. He felt sick of what the boy had almost make him do. It made him sick that he couldn't stop it until the boy had clapped his hands. And it pained him. It pained him more than anything when he thought of Sara, what she was probably thinking of him just then. Sara was crying again, and felt extremely bad and noxious too. But she remained conscious. With all her might she looked up from the ground to where Merlock was. He had gotten up on one knee and was making a fist with the hand he was leaning on, trying to punch right through the marble floor. He suddenly jerked his head up and looked at Sara. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, tears of frustration and remorse in his eyes. "Don't be." Sara whispered hoarse. The bleeding had stopped as the cut started to dissapear again. Laughing started. Both looked at the boy with extreme hatred. But Sara's eyes also showed fear. In Merlock's eyes there could only the hatred be seen, the human hatred had evolved into ancient hatred. Vampirically deep hatred.  
  
The boy had his smirk back on, and clapped yet again. "My my what a good show! The best I've seen in a long time! You two should head off to Hollywood instead of staying in this crappy town." Sara spat at him. In the blink of an eye he was right in front of her. Sara turned away her head and flinched, expecting a hard slap in the face. She turned back and tried to give him the coldest look she could come up with. He just laughed. "You fear me, so quit the horseplay. We men have business to discuss. It was nice to finally meet you, but your presence is no longer acquired. Say bye now pretty please." One hand grabbed the back of her neck, as the other tightened around her chin, pulling her towards his mouth. She knew what he was going to do and tried to smack him as hard as she could. But her hand stopped in mid air. Just then Merlock leaped forward. But the boy was just to fast. Without even letting go of Sara, he kicked Merlock with awesome power against the backwall of the room. After hitting the wall, Merlock fell to the ground with a loud thump. He gasped for air* and blood dripped from his mouth. His vision was blurry, cleared up, got blurry again. Until his sight returned, just then he saw the event happening before his very eyes that probably was the last thing Sara would suffer from that evening. The boy closed his mouth over Sara's. He kissed her. Merlock let out a disgusted, pained sound. He saw Sara's eyes rolling. Right before she fell to the ground.  
  
Unconscious.  
  
The boy had already turned back to face Merlock when Sara fell. He ignored her, as if she were nothing more than an empty case, robbed of her contents. He only desired to see the pain on Merlock's face when he saw that he had kissed his precious loved one. He smirked again.  
  
"Now that's taken care of, let's talk business."  
  
  
  
* Yes I know Merlock's a vampire, but he's not quite a VAMPIRE vampire if ya know what I mean. He still needs oxygen in my story (the reason why he, and all the other 'normal' humans btw, needs to breathe). Though he can do without it for a certain amount of time. I've got a little fantasy theory about vampires and breathing. Oh well, just forget about it. Hopefully you'll know what I mean and won't pay to much attention to that minor detail.  
  
After all, vampire's are not real. Right? ^_^  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed. Until the next chapter, R&R!!!  
  
  
  
Aerodeenamic 


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, my apologies to the ones I kept waiting so long, SORRY! Thanks for your (im)patience ^_~ with me. I promise I will try to post more stuff more often. The thing is, I don't have internet at home, so it is sometimes kind of difficult to get anything posted, bet hey I'll try. Besides that, it's been a mixture of different reasons why I haven't posted for so long. Jail has indeed been the main cause.. You know, the usual, grand theft auto, murder, plagiary.. ( That's a (lame) joke. Srry bout that. No inspiration (and I really mean NO inspiration AT ALL, how d'ya call it? Writers block or somethin'?), lazyness, no internet, no time etc etc. Although I still have a writer's block goin' on, I'll give it a go again with this chapter. It can be quite crappy since I haven't written jackshit for so long, and updating might take me some time again. I don't want to disappoint you with the usual boring soap-opera ending. Hopefully it will not take as long as 2 years though. I Hope. Just warning ya for the possible crappy factor. Sorry again. ^_^'  
  
Second of all, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! My lord, I really thought I totally absolutely sucked at fanfics, but your reviews were really good for me! Thanks for urging me to continue. 'Preciate it. Yay readers! ~does a little silly 'go readers, go readers' dance~  
  
Third of all, I've been blabbing for way to long now, so on with the fic!!!  
  
R&R plze, let me know what you think. And if you want me to continue of course ^_~ (  
  
Small warning, some mushy/fluffy stuff.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Me - does not own FTTD or it's characters. It's not worth it to sue me, trust me.  
  
"Let's talk business!? What the hell are you talking about, after what you just did. If it weren't for Sara, you would be dead now and you know it." Merlock spat out. The boy sighed. "I grow bored with this you know. I already explained to you, my master has sent me to come for you. As I'm sure you will remember from our previous encounter. I'm also sure that you will come with me. You have no choice, you saw how powerless you are against me. You couldn't even protect one little mortal girl. And there she be laying now. " He laughed in the coldhearted manner Merlock was hating more and more. His guilt started to pop up again, full force. He looked at Sara for a brief moment, who still layed flat out on the floor. Pain stinged his heart. He failed her, just as he had failed his mission. He quickly returned his attention to the boy, to make sure he wouldn't make any more moves. Things were going on inside him that he never had experienced before. "Why do I have to come with you, what business does your master have with me?" Merlock asked in a gruff tone. "That is not for me to say. He will become your new master. I owe you no explanations." Merlock folded his arms. "Oh yes you do. You owe me a lot of things, bastard. For one.. YOUR LIFE!!! " Merlock flashed with one dazzling leap towards the boycreature. This time he hadn't anticipated Merlocks move. To his, and to Merlocks surprise, Merlock hit him with immense strength in the stomach. The boy fell to his knees and looked down in disbelief for a moment. Before he got up, Merlock delivered an admirable kick to the boys face. "This one's for Sara, f*cking bastard!" The boy flew backwards and hit the wall pretty much the same as Merlock did a while ago. It drew some blood from the boys mouth. Merlock was surprised to see that it wasn't red at all. It had a distinct blue colour. The boy snarled and growled. And got up. "Do you honestly think such a measly attack will stop me?" For once, Merlock laughed a bitter, hard laugh. "Ha, ya really think that was all I got!? You're an even greater fool I took you for. You made the mistake of making me more angry than I've ever been before. I will not allow you again to lay a hand on the beautiful Sara. And do not even think of using your powers AGAIN!" Merlock shouted the last word when he was lunging another martial assault on the boy. Though this time it was not entirely unexpected, due to the sudden burst and increase of speed and strength, Merlock planted a perfect slam with his hand and arm frontal in the boy's face. He felt something break. The boy roared out loud and threw Merlock away by taking hold of his arm and easily throw him against the other wall. This time it was Merlock who gritted his teeth in pain again. He didn't have the time to think about how it was possible that now all of a sudden he was getting the upperhand in this battle. His vision suddenly was drawn to an object hanging in a nearby minishrine. He laughed softly and his fangs showed a little. It was his weapon, the ominous inherited cane. His weapon.  
  
In the blink of an eye he caught hold of the thing. The boy saw this and laughed. Merlock was surprised the boy could still laugh despite the pain of having all of his sharp teeth knocked out of his mouth. The blue fluid was still dripping from the wound. 'Allright. I'll admit, I didn't think I'd have to use this threat so soon in the fight that was sure to come. My master has ordered me not to kill you, or injure you to badly. He did however instruct me to bring you to him, at all costs. Well, there she be, the biggest cost right now." Suddenly the attention returned to Sara, who was oblivious to all that was happening around her. Still totally paralysed and unconscious. Merlock grew more worried and suspicious again. "What do you mean?" He asked in a low, angry voice. The boy's arrogant smirk returned again and for a brief moment, he looked like a smug child. "I kissed her." He stated it, as if it would explain everything. Merlock growled. 'Don't remind me. I still have to kill you for that." The boy, now back to his terrifying self again, smiled an evil smile. "You better not. If you care for her life, that is. I can kill her now in an instant, and I won't even have to touch her." Merlock's eyes grew large and he showed his fangs in an enraged manner. "WHAT-DO-YOU-MEAN-??" He said out loud. 'I hold part of her soul in my grasp. I took it the moment we kissed. ' the boy touched his lips and groaned.' And what a kiss it was.." He sighed, knowing this would set Merlock off. Merlock stormed straight at him again, yet again losing his so wellknown selfcontrolled temper. "HOW DARE YOU! DIE!" Merlock shouted out loud. The boy held out a hand and stopped Merlock with his strange magic. This time Merlock wasn't paralysed, but he was stopped. "Stop this nonsense right now or she DIES here and now. There will be no killing by you, and if you play things my way, there will be no killing from my side. Remember, I took a vital piece of Sara's soul. Containing something insignificant to me, but very dear to you: her life. If I destroy only part of her soul, the rest will most likely die. And if she doesn't die, she will become an empty shell. A vegetable plant, never able to escape from my nightmareworld, inside the hell of my powerful mind. You wouldn't want either of those things to happen do you? Take no risks. Now drop the cane. " Merlock hesitated for a moment. Was it speaking the truth? Was the boy really capable of killing or trapping Sara, his only true love? She would then never know his true feelings towards her. His unexpressioned love. The moment hesitation caused the proof that followed; that the evil boy was apparently telling the truth. A soft sound, a tiny moan of pain could be heard from Sara. 'Please, Merlock. Get him. Don't let him win. You should know better.' She whispered. Merlock was by her side in an instant and kneeled down on one knee beside her. He touched her face, which was burning hot with fever again. She opened her eyes a short moment and there they were again, those beautiful deep eyes he had fallen in love with a long time ago. She tried to smile, a weak small smile. 'Sshh." Merlock whispered back. 'Don't speak please. I will never let him win, not after what he did.. Sara, I- words can never express how much I regret putting you in this position, I.. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry." Merlock was interrupted in this sensitive moment. "DEAR GOD, is this theatrical piece going to drag on all day!? You allow a victim to awake for one moment, and they spill their disgusting emotions out again."  
  
Sara winced and got up a little, despite the protests of Merlock. With all her might she turned towards the boy. With a little hoarse voice, she spoke to him. "Shut your mouth. You can never win. Because truly you are nothing more than an empty, weak creation of darkness. A minion. With no true entity of your own. You disgust me." She spat at him with her last strength. After that she lay down again, supported by Merlock who closely eyed the boy. Who was fuming by just Sara's stabbing words. "I will show you just how weak I am, worthless WENCH!!" He yelled. He furrowed his brows and muttered something in an incomprehensible language. His eyes lighted for a moment and he pointed at Sara. She suddenly sucked in all the air her longs could take and screamed a tormented scream. A shriek of pure pain. Her eyes opened widely for a moment and the last thing she saw before she fell back into the world of oblivion, was the shocked stare of Merlock, who held her in his arms. A terrified look in his crimson eyes. "NO, DAMN IT! SARA!" He looked away from Sara with small tears of pain, rage and frustration. When he looked back, her eyes showed a blank expression. She was gone again.  
  
"Now do you see what I mean? I can take her life in an instant, should I desire to do so. This was just a small example." Merlock carefully let go of Sara and layed her back down on the floor. He felt as if he could explode. His red eyes were burning like an infernal blaze. Even though Sara told him to fight this guy. Even though his tough timebureau training taught him otherwise. If only she knew that he would never EVER risk her life. He valued it more than his own. He dropped his cane. "I could kill you here and now.." Merlock growled in a deep, vampiric manner, 'And I probably should..But.. I will not endanger the life of this girl. She is innocent. You let her go alive and well, and I come with you to see your coward master." The boy chuckled. "She holds your heart in her hands, and she doesn't even know it. Heh. You are a sentimental fool. I'd never expected that the famous timedetective had such a huge weak point. As long as she's alive, you know you will always have to worry for her? If I kill her, your worries will be gone, you can let go of your hold over your vampiretraits. No more orders, worries.." 'SILENCE!" Merlock shouted. "I will come. That is enough. But not until you restore Sara. Release her soul back into her. Free from your grasp at all times. " The boy laughed out loud again. "And how will I know you will come with me without a fight? No, Merlock the time detective, I need insurance." Merlock curled up one side of his upper lip and represses a growl. "You want insurance? Then you'll get insurance. I WILL come with you, without a fight. But I also want my insurance. And in a way, I already got mine. Remember the blow to your stomach a little while earlier? Well, let's say that the tiny dart sticking out of your stomach contains enough explosive venom to kill a hurd of the servants of darkness. Even 'powerful' you." Now it was Merlock's time to grin evilly, despite the circumstances. The boy looked down and indeed, there it was. He reached for it, but Merlock made a disapproving sound. "Touch it with evil hands, and it well set off. If I touch this button on my jacket, it sets off. Like I said. Insurance and guarantee for Sara's safety, and I come with you. And you won't die now. What do you say?" The boy let out a bonechilling sound that sounded like an inhuman roar of frustration and anger. He calmed down quickly and smirked back. "Fine then. I get mine and you get yours. Deal. Now come with me."  
  
The boy turned and with a graceful pace he left the house of Merlock Holmes. Merlock picked up his cane and quickly went to Sara for the last time. "Please forgive me, beautiful Sara. I will return to you as soon as I can. But right now, I have an enemy to expose of. I have no choice. Harm will never come you way again. I promise.." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, which was still hot. He ran his fingers through her full hair and stood up. "And please explain to Bindi and the others. Don't let Flint follow me. It is for the best." He turned and followed after the boy, looking over his shoulder for the last time at Sara.  
  
He wondered if he would ever see her again. Maybe it was for the best if he didn't. Although he doubted if he could ever grow over the pain that thrived in his heart, he swore never to let anything like this happen ever again. For Sara's sake.  
  
The boy was waiting for him outside in a floating timevehicle. 'It's time." The boy said. Merlock got up and in a blue blaze that vanished as quick as it came, they disappeared into the rivers of time and space, to the place where his nemesis awaited him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So there you have it, chapter 7 is finished!! Man, I need to get back into fanficwriting, because well.. I've been out of it for a looooong time! Let me know what you think, liked it or not?  
  
I'm going to try to update sooner, maybe even next week or the week after that. Hm. Not sure yet. Anyway, I'm working on some ideas and still haven't come up with a proper ending yet, so hang on and keep reading! I'll try to make it good..  
  
Whahahahahahahhahahaha.  
  
What a long chapter by the way. Oh well.  
  
Greetz Aerodeenamic ^_~ 


	8. AN chappie

Author's note: I guess this isn't allowed as a chapter, but :-P here goes anyway: For those of you who liked the story and/or reviewed it, thanks a bunch! Really, that does me sooooo much good. In case you like, me have news hombres and senoritas (don't know where that suddenly came from whahahahahaha 0_0' ): Then you might be happy to know I will be posting a new chapter this week! YAY! I finally have some ideas again! WOOHOO! Keep reading please! Have patience with me! Me slow, yes? ( 


	9. Real chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD, so don't sue, and I won't have to come for you! :-P  
  
A.N.: Have fun reading. You know the drill. – grovel grovel- ( Oh yeah, I'm sorry Hotkitty, for keeping you waiting sooooo long  
  
Sara awoke with the worst headache she ever had in her life. 'Merlock!' Was the first word she uttered. With a throbbing body and a head that felt like it was going to explode any time soon, she managed to get up off of the floor. She looked around frantically, looking for her beloved friend. "Merlock! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She called out loud. After a thorough search she realised that he was not there anymore. What was even worse; she didn't remember everything that had happened. A vital part of information was missing. She was feeling very awkward. There were pieces missing in her memory it appeared. She wasn't complete. This seemed like the strangest thing to her. 'What in the world has happened? Why can't I recall anything after I was about lo leave this place? Something horrible has occurred.. But why.. how is it that my mind.. is completely blank from that point on out?' She wondered. Something attracted her attention near the door. She turned around to take a look at it. She frowned and approached. "Why on earth would anyone pin a blue rose to a door like that!?' She spoke out loud. She just shrugged and played it off as something insignificant. Sara remembered nothing of her dark dreams.  
  
Sara waited about 15 minutes and looked upstairs and downstairs if she could find any sign of Merlock, or Bindi. She found no one. Completely confused she left the house to return home. She walked home as if she was out of herself, feeling tired and confused. Her head throbbed as well. The surroundings passed by, but she missed it deep in thought. She didn't even notice it was morning...  
  
When she got home, the first thing she saw was dr. Goodman's very pissed off face. "AND JUST WHERE have you been lady? Do you realise it is 8 A.M.??? I was THIS close to calling the police when Bindi stopped by to mention that YOU were probably at Merlock's home. Why I didn't come over there to drag your behind home is still a mystery to me. What the hell is the matter with you (A.N.: he is very pissy)!!" Sara flinched at his yelling. It didn't help resolving her aches very much. Then she realised that her uncle had just said. 'Did you just say.. it is MORNING? That I spent the whole night there!?' Sara stared at the clock. Morning indeed. She was at a loss of words as she ran her hand through her hair. "Uncle Bernard, I don't know what to say, I'm.. terribly sorry I guess. But I can't remember a thing that has happened after I was about to leave. Please believe me, I did intend to be home on time so as not to worry you guys." A door had opened just a moment earlier. "Feh. I bet that Merlock tricked you into staying with him. You know how weird he is. And he did pull a prank like that before, remember?" Said a grumpy Tony. He looked messed up, as if he had stayed up all night. Sara shrugged. "Hello to you too Tony.. And I don't think it's very nice to say something like that about a dear friend." Tony raised his eyebrows. 'Dear friend!? Speak for yourself please! He only cares about you. You don't mean you don't notice how strange he acts around you? Whenever you're in danger, who shows up? Merlock." Sara got angry. "Now listen you. He has helped me, Flint, you and the time shifters on numerous occasions. HE is a time detective, which you are not. You are just jealous." Tony huffed and turned around with a red (and quite angry) face. Dr. Bernard intervened. "Whoa, wait just a minute! I don't recall me changing the subject. The subject here is not Merlock Holmes right now, because I swear I'm going to have a word with him later, it is your peculiar behaviour Sara!" Sara suddenly moaned and reached for her cheek with her right hand, while her other hand reached for her head. "I don't feel too good.." She said. Bernard caught her just in time. Tony whirled around to check on his sister. He too had been worried sick and the sight of his collapsing sister was not a pretty sight. "Sara!..", Bernard exclaimed, 'why ware you bleeding??" He asked in shock. Which wasn't too strange, as where the face of Sara had been fully intact a second or two ago, was now a red stripe showing, and from it dripping a small amount of blood. Tony and Bernard both looked in disbelief.  
  
Sara just touched her cheek in a daze and looked puzzled at her bloody hand. "Where did this come from!?" She asked dumbfounded. Bernard who was supporting his cousin, carried her to the living room and gently placed her on the couch. He ordered Tony to watch over her and try not to wake Flint, as Flint couldn't really stand the sight of blood. Let alone Sara's blood, one of his best friends. Bernard left to get some bandages and something to disinfect (?) the cut. Tony sat down beside Sara. "I'm sorry Sara. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just.. well I was so worried when you were gone. I mean, you have been sick and all and I still don't fully trust Merlock. I mean, he is a vampire." Suddenly a disturbing thought crossed his mind. He gasped. "By god, he didn't bite you or anything did he?" Tony looked very distressed. Sara just shook her head no. Suddenly she felt like crying. "Tony, what is the matter with me? I can't even tell where or how I got this cut. I feel very miserable, my head hurts, I feel like most of my memory is missing. And I'm just so damn tired!" Sara sobbed. Tony hugged her and attempted to comfort his sister. "There there. It's gonna be all right ya know. We're here, you're here.. We'll figure this thing out later. Please, just try to relax and rest a bit. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." Sara managed a weak smile and nodded a bit. Little did Tony know that something bad already had happened.  
  
Bernard returned and tended to poor Sara. "It wasn't just a trick of the mind just now.. was it? That cut had not been on her cheek when she entered. What in the world is going on here?" He wondered to himself. Sara in the meanwhile had a very hard time staying awake during all of the commotion. "Weird, considering I have overslept such a long time.." She thought vaguely. Some loud noises and a couple of bangs could he heard suddenly. Indicating that Flint too was now wide awake.  
  
He bounced downstairs in his usual up-beat manner. Flint had gone to bed early the previous evening and it didn't really worry him Sara wasn't back yet. He knew where she was going. Because young and naïve as he was, he did know for a fact that Merlock had a deep affection for his friend. They had had a serious conversation once, some time ago. Merlock admitted then and there to Flint that he was envious of him being so near to Sara all the time. And how he wished to be her hero. Flint had explained to Merlock that Sara was indeed one of his closest friends, but that he didn't feel the same about her as Melock did. Besides, Flint was/is still a little too young for that sorta thing. Since then they had no problems at all when they were asked to cooperate for a mission. And eventually became friends as well. Merlock no longer saw him as his rival. And, though he would never confront Sara about it, Flint knew she felt something too when Merlock was near. It was sensible, almost touchable, in the very air around them. Flint admitted to himself that he was a little thick-headed sometimes, but even intelligent Sara could be thick-headed. She seemed blind to Merlock's continuous attempts of flirting with her. Sometimes she noticed and blushed, and there were times when she just completely ignored Merlock's passes. Though Merlock would never give up and never let anyone know how that felt for him, Flint knew that it was difficult for Merlock, to say the least. But Sara had no evil intention in her heart. He knew that as well.  
  
Flint just hoped that maybe Sara and Merlock had finally come forward to one another the previous evening and confess that there was definitely something happening between them. With a very happy face he burst in the living room to greet his companions. The happy face turned into a very worried one when he saw Sara lying on the couch with a bandage on her cheek and a very unhealthy pale colour on her usually beautiful face. He ran towards her. "Sara, what is wrong? Has something bad happened to you?" He asked frantically. Sara weakly patted him on the head. "I'm just very tired and a little weak, that's all. Maybe just an after-effect from the flu. I don't really know. And well, about my cheek.. I really can't tell you anything about that, as I just haven't got a single clue." Sara sighed and leaned back on the couch, tired of getting up. Flint looked at Tony. Tony gave him a 'I don't know either' look. "O. But.. you are not ill again are you?" He asked worriedly. Sara smiled as warmly as she could. "I hope not. If I feel fine again, I'll take us all out to get some icecream, how's that?" Flint grinned from ear to ear. "I'm keeping you to that one Sara!" He cheered. And off he went to the kitchen to stuff his face.  
  
Bernard had been staring out of the large living room window, turning the sudden appearance of a nasty cut over and over again in his mind. "Sara.." He suddenly spoke, "Are you sure you have no idea of how that cut got there? I mean, aren't you wearing some rings?" Being the scientist he is, Bernard just had to come up with a logical and reasonable explanation. Sara was very tired and had no intention of starting a what was probably going to be very long conversation. "Look uncle, I just don't know anymore okay? I am so sorry but I am just tired. Please, just let me rest. Yes, I am wearing rings and yes, it is possible I cut myself. I don't see why or how, but it could have been an accident." Tony and Bernard looked at each other. Bernard sighed and combed his hair. He turned to the pale Sara. "Okay then. You go and get some rest. But I will come up in about 2 hours to wake you, so you can have a decent meal. It IS morning you know." Sara nodded and got up off the couch. "Thank you." With that she went upstairs and let herself fall down on her bed, not bothering to get undressed. Within a matter of seconds she was fast asleep.  
  
Bernard and Tony both opened their mouths at the same time to ask one another the same thing; if the other saw it too. But the doorbell rang. Bernard was muttering under his breath, something nasty about people visiting so early in the morning and that it had better not be Jillian, because, well, he too looked quite crappy. Tony sank on the couch, totally beat himself. Staying up all night worrying about someone can do that. He raised his eyebrows when he heard a very surprised uncle Bernie in the hallway over at the door. He got up to see for himself who it was. His uncle didn't look too pleased with this company. Tony walked further. His jaw dropped to the floor as he stood in the doorway. "Where the hell do you get the nerve to show up smiling like that, Merlock!?"  
  
"Hello Tony, please tell me, where is my beautiful Sara?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's note: A long chapter to try and make up for the time it took me to get my ass to working on this story again.. ( I have a very 'talented' ahem but also very slow ass, hahahahaha ^_^' ) Well, I guess I'd have to write a whole book to make up, but ehm.. I don't think I can manage that. Oh yeah, I put in a cliffie! Anyway, please let me know what you think, R&R and till next time! C-ya, A 


	10. chappie?

I do not own FTTD

About Bloodbound…

A.N.:

Please be nice and do not report this chapter as not being a chapter. I know it's not a real chapter but I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank the reviewers who reviewed my story (duh) and readers, of course. THANKUTHANKUTHANKU etc.

It's not finished and I have to be honest (not like I can lie about it anyways), as you can see I haven't updated in centuries.

And I am REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY sorry aboet (heh, aboet ) that. It's kinda bad of me to keep people who bother to read it and/or review waiting for like.. 4 ever.

Aaargh! I just haven't written in ages and my inspiration is close to non existent at the moment. I do still read other people's stories (which by the way sometimes makes me feel like the crappiest authoress ever because they're pretty darn good) and sometimes review it as well 'cause I know how much I like it when someone reviews and vice versa as well I guess.

So the question remains, am I ever going to continue? I really don't know. I'm not getting anyone's hopes up only to disappoint them later on.

All I can say is I'll try. It would help if anyone got any ideas or perhaps be interested in helping me continue?

Anyway, thanx a lot for now and BYE!


End file.
